Disney Infinity (film)
Disney Infinity is a 2022 American computer-animated fantasy film produced by Owen Laramore Productions and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Based on the 2013 video game of the same name, the film was directed by Quentin Tarantino and stars John Goodman, Johnny Depp, Craig T. Nelson, and Clancy Brown. This was the third theatrical Owen Laramore Entertaiment film, after ''Disney In The House'' and ''The Jessie Movie''. The film was being announced by storywriter Owen Laramore alongside many other films. Tarantino, who was the studio's first outside director, signed on to direct and write the film. After several failed animation reels, Owen Laramore Entertainment decided to hire Reel FX Creative Studios to do the final computer-animation and create new visual aspects to design Blizzard, and render realistic wind. David Newman, who had already composed the music for The Jessie Movie, returned to score Disney Infinity. The film was released theatrically in the United States on April 2, 2022 to critical and commercial success, grossing $666 million on a $78 million budget. The film was praised for its animation, visuals, and voice performances. The film received nominations for both a Saturn Award, Critics' Choice Award and Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, losing both to Princess. This was the only Owen Laramore film to be based on a video game until ''Wii Play Motion'' in 2031. Plot In the Toy Box in 2013, there are six Toy Box Worlds: Monsters University, Pirates Of The Caribbean, The Incredibles, The Lone Ranger, Cars, and Toy Story. A virus named Blizzard (Clancy Brown) plots to destroy them and let his own Toy Box of Death reign supreme. In The Monsters University Toy Box, the MU Octagon falls into the hands of Sulley (John Goodman). In the Pirates Of The Caribbean Toy Box, Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) spots the Pirates Octagon, and he and Sulley saves themselves from certain death. In the Incredibles Toy Box, the Incredibles themselves fight off an Omnidroid. To no avail, Sulley and Jack help fight. After the fight, Sulley, Jack, and Mr. Incredible (Craig T. Nelson) unite their octagons. After uniting the Six Octagons and all the heroes in each Toy Box, they build a battle arena. Hours later, Blizzard duplicates a townsperson as an insecurity and duplicates it into clones that attack the Toy Box. When the clones form a Godzilla-like monster, Sulley, Jack, and Mr. Incredible power themselves into their crystal selves and defeat Blizzard and the townsperson clones. With Blizzard gone, the Toy Boxes return to normal. Sulley, Jack, and Mr, Incredible unite them into the peaceful "Infinity Land". The Toy Box Narrator reveals a Toy Box creation is up to you and your imagination. Cast * John Goodman as Sulley * Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Clancy Brown as Blizzard * Yuri Lowenthal as Toy Box Narrator * Billy West as Mike * Drew Van Acker as Randy * Bruce Greenwood as Hector Barbossa * Rob Schneider as Davy Jones * Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredibles * Steven Anthony Lawrence as Dash * Sarah Vowell as Violet * Jason Lee as Syndrome * Chris Evans as Lone Ranger * Joel Edgerton as Tonto * Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen * Larry The Cable Guy as Mater * Carlos Alazraqui as Francesco Bernouli * Rose Byrne as Holley Shiftwell * Jim Hanks as Woody * Corey Burton as Buzz Lightyear * Keri Russell as Jessie Production Development At the completion of The Jessie Movie, the film was being produced. Matt Drummond was supposed to be the direct the film, but left. Despite leaving the project, Drummond received an "Additional Story Material" credit. Drummond was replaced with Quentin Tarantino, who also penned the screenplay with both Jim Taylor and Kevin Hopps, the latter who had recently worked on ''Disney In The House: Christmas''. Animation was done by animation studio Reel FX Creative Studios. Casting John Goodman, Johnny Depp, and Craig T. Nelson reprise their main roles as Sulley, Mr. Incredible, and Jack Sparrow. Clancy Brown did not intend to voice Blizzard. Other actors like Donald Sutherland, Omar Sy, and Seth Rogen were considered, but they turned down the role. Brown learned that someone had to voice Blizzard, and voiced the character under only minor financial constraints. Music David Newman composed the score, having to have previously worked on The Jessie Movie. Pitbull and Christina Aguilera performed "Feel This Moment". It is the second Owen Laramore film scored by Newman. Reception Box office The film grossed $313 million in the United States and Canada, and $353 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $633 million. It finished behind ''Madagascar 4: Australian Circus''. Critical response Disney Infinity holds a 95% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "Disney Infinity is another Owen Laramore Entertainment hit with eye-popping animation, elemental visual aspects, a cool cast, consistent humor, and a heartwarming message". Metacritic signed the film a score of 89 out of 100 based on 34 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 98% and a 94% "definite recommend". Simon Boyle of The Sun gave the film a positive review, saying "I was sad when the game was cancelled, but now I am happy it has come back with another awesome Owen Laramore movie". Mark Caro of Chicago Tribune gave the film five stars and gave it "Two Thumbs Up". Luke Parker of We Got This Covered's review was equally positive toward the quality of animation and faithfulness to the video game. He wrote, "Animation Reel FX Creative Studios did is as appealing as the characters were in the game. Like ''Sonic's Great Movie'', Disney Infinity is a video game-inspired must-see. Looks like the characters have it in the bag".